Donor 325
by farmergeorge
Summary: Kate gets pregnant with a coworker...but not the conventional way.
1. Chapter 1

"So…you done it yet?" Abby asked her friend.  
"Yeah...I'm gonna have a baby. The pregnancy test was positive."  
The friends grinned at each other and when Abby tackle hugged Kate they danced around the lab squealing with excitement. Finally they stopped and sat down next to Bert on the futon which was rolled out as Abby had spent the night at NCIS doing a couple of tests.  
"So. Who's the father? Did you tell Greg yet?"  
"I'm gonna tell him tonight. The father is Donor #325. American, Italian background, Handsome, works for the navy, I don't think it said he was in the navy or anything. I can't remember."  
"Um...what else?" Abby asked, wondering if what she was thinking was right, which probably was as her gut was almost as good as Gibbs'.  
"Erm..." Kate struggled to remember "Wait a sec, I have his donor sheet in my purse."  
Kate took a piece of paper out of her purse and read it aloud "Donor #325, Tall, handsome American with an Italian background. Has worked as a cop, and as a special agent with the Navy. Only child, no history of twins or more in his family. Describes himself as looking like Michael Weatherly except _'even more handsome_'."  
"Erm...Kate?"  
"You do realize who your having a baby with don't you?"  
"Yeah of course, I only went to the donor clinic because Greg is infertile. He doesn't mind, he really liked the sound of this guy."  
""Kate!! I'm talking about the donor! You're having a baby with Tony!"  
Of course! Kate was stunned that she had not figured that out herself. Before she had met Greg all Kate had wanted to do was hook up with Tony and have a family. Greg had helped her get over that, he was such a romantic and everything she had been looking for in a guy, handsome, funny, a personality to rival Tony's and looking to settle down and start a family. Oh, and the bad boy past that Kate loved.  
"Erm...Kate?? You in there??" Abby asked waving her hand in front of Kate's stunned face.  
"How did i not see that??? I mean, who else describes themselves as '_even more handsome_' than Michael Weatherly!?"  
"Well...erm. No one."  
"What am I going to do, I only just got over him and now I'm having a baby with him that's gonna be fathered by another man. I have to tell Greg about my feelings for Tony."  
"Kate, no!"  
"I have to Abs, I love Greg and I can't lie to him. Every time I see this baby it'll remind me of Tony, even if it doesn't look like him."  
"I suppose, but you have to be careful. I mean you know his temper, one minute he's fine the next he's looks as if he's about to kill someone because the milkman brings full-fat instead of semi-skimmed milk."  
"Abby..."  
"Okay so I'm exaggerating but still, he did almost kill his ex-wife."  
"He's not like that anymore Abs, I swear. Those anger management classes worked."  
"Fine. You know I'm only worried about you Kate. After all, if you die, who will I have slumber parties with where we stay up all night watching horror flicks, as if we're 18 again, even though we have work the next day?"  
"There's always McGee." Kate says making a gesture with her eyebrows that plainly suggests that Abby and McGee are _more _than just good friends.  
Abby throws Bert at Kate who had got up to leave the lab before Abby could get what she was insinuating. Bert misses and lands on the floor with a 'phhhrrr'. Kate leaves the lab laughing


	2. Chapter 2

"Greg, baby?" Kate said as they were eating in the restaurant

"Yeah Kate?"

"I have some really great news."

"We're getting a big screen T.V.?" Greg guessed jokingly. His personality really did rival Tony's sometimes.

"No Greg not yet." Kate laughed, "We're having a baby!"

Greg smiled, not his usual cheesy grin, a genuinely happy smile. He pulls his chair closer to Kate's and reaches out to give her a hug. She puts up her arms to stop him.

"Katie baby. What's wrong?" he said, his sensitive mature side showing. 'God he can be like Tony sometimes' Kate thought.

"Nothing's wrong Greg, its just…well you know the donor?"

"Yeah. Donor #325. How could I forget? Handsome, Italian-American, works with the navy."

"No, I mean his identity. Who he is."

"Katie, you don't seriously want to meet the guy do you. Come on…" he reached for Kate's hands "Even if the guy is a murderer, that's not something that's passed down from father to child Kate." He laughs.

"Greg!! I know who the guy is."

"How?? The donor clinic is completely anonymous. How did you track him down? Kate? Tell me you didn't go psycho-stalker on some guy."

"No Greg. I did not go 'psycho-stalker' on anyone. I figured out who the guy was from his donor profile. Well actually Abby was the one who figured it out."

"So…who is it? Anyone I know?"

"Erm…its Tony." Kate said biting her lip, waiting for his reaction.

"Tony?" said Greg, not quite catching on.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Oh." Greg said, biting back the urge to shout.

Kate hadn't actually told him but he knew about Kate's feelings for Tony and, the amount of times that he had gone to the bar for drinks with Tony, he knew Tony felt the same way about Kate. It was pretty obvious, Tony was always saying things like '_you're lucky to have her_' and '_Sometimes I wish I could be you_' and once even '_If I didn't love her so much I might actually like you_'. Of course, when he said that last one he was hammered out of his mind, but the truth was there.

Greg had been silent for about ten minutes. Kate sat awkwardly with his hands over hers, not quite knowing what to say. Surely Greg couldn't know what she felt about Tony.

"Erm…Greg? Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh, sorry honey. Just can't wait to be a father, that's all." He said sweetly, it was completely false but Kate didn't seem to notice.

'Awwwww' Kate thought 'I just have the best fiancé ever'. Greg always made Kate's heart melt when he said such sweet things. She put her arms round his shoulders and gave him a short, sweet kiss.

"Erm…about Tony."

"Yeah?"

"You're not going to tell him are you?"

"It'll be pretty hard, I mean I work with the guy Greg. And…well I've never told you this because I've never had a reason to before, but I had these feelings for Tony…really strong feelings that I didn't think I could ever get over until I found you."

"It's okay Kate, I know.

"How?" Kate said, half shocked, half relieved that she didn't have to completely explain.

"You forget; I'm still a profiler for the secret service."

"Oh. So your okay with it?"

"Well…you're over him aren't you?"

"Um…"

Greg stood up, laid 50 bucks on the table and left the restaurant quickly: leaving Kate mid-sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told him how I felt about Tony, then he asked if I was over him and I just didn't know what to say. He took it to mean I would rather be with Tony than him. He stormed out of the restaurant without even speaking to me." Kate said over the phone to her friend.

"Kate I told you, he's bad news."

"Abby, I'm sick of this. He's the first guy I've loved since Tony. I'm not giving him up."

"Kate…please."

"Abby, can we please get back on topic. What should I say to Greg?"

"Just tell him how you feel for Tony but also that you wouldn't be engaged to him if you weren't able to get over Tony."

"You mean lie."

"You are over Tony aren't you?"

"That's the point, I don't think I am. And then this whole baby thing makes it even more complicated."

"I'm coming over Kate, this is not something that can be talked about over the phone."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Sure, be there in ten."

"Okay, so you love Tony but you're engaged to Greg."

"I love Greg too. It's just so confusing, I loved Tony for so long but I never had the courage to tell him. Then Greg came along and Greg is just so- he's like Tony but he has even more to him."

"I'll bet he has."

"Abby, can't you just put aside what ever dodgy feeling you have about him and be happy for me."

"Fine, but only because you are my best friend. You know I'm only trying to look out for you."

"I'm old enough to look after myself."

"Of course I do. So…are you going to tell Tony."

"Actually, yes. I've decided I have to tell him if I'm ever going to be able to relax around him again."

"Have you even told him you're pregnant yet?"

"No, not yet. I've only told you and Greg. I haven't even told Gibbs yet."

"Okay. Now, shall we have a girly movie night and figure out all this shit some other night." Abby said.

"Why not?" Kate laughed.

"You pick a movie I'll make some popcorn. It's in the same cupboard right?"

"Yup, so any particular kind of film? Horror spoof or action thriller?" Kate shouted down the hall to Abby who was in the kitchen making the popcorn.

"Erm…Horror spoof." Abby shouted back in reply.

"Scary movie it is." Kate said standing up from the DVD drawer.

"Alrightyho" Kate heard Abby's voice distantly yell back. Greg was standing in front of her, obviously drunk, a look of anger on his face and a broken beer bottle in his right hand.

"Um- Greg. You alright baby?" Kate said quietly.

"Never been better Katie darling" he said slurring the last word sneeringly.

"Are you sure? You want some coffee or something?"

"No. I just want to know. Him or me?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, bitch!" Greg spat, grabbing Kate close to him and swinging the broken bottle threateningly.

"Greg- please. I don't know what you're talking about. Greg you're hurting me? Honey, let go. Please" Kate whimpered.

"Him- or me?" Greg whispered threateningly.

"Greg- " Kate said. Greg sensed the hesitation in her voice. He pushed her away roughly and came for her, swinging the broken bottle.

"I never should have trusted you, I always knew there was something going on between you two."

"Greg I swear. There is nothing going on between me and Tony." Kate could have easily screamed for help or even gotten to her gun by now but there was something keeping her glued to the spot.

"Don't! Lie! To! Me! Kate!" Greg shouted advancing on her and taking a swing with the bottle. Multiple deep gashes appeared on Kate's left cheek. She screamed and turned to run away, she tripped over the box of DVD's and was knocked out cold. Greg began to advance on her again but he heard a voice.

"Freeze." Said the voice, "Get you're hands where I can see them."


	4. Chapter 4

Greg turned round to find Abby pointing a gun at him.

"Where the hell did you get a gun?" he asked.

"Kate's spare, found it in one of the kitchen drawers. When I heard her screaming I picked it up so I could help her, and defend myself, against the intruder…who turns out to be you. Abby said, rather calmly, considering.

"You wouldn't shoot me though, would you?"

"Depends, god knows I've wanted to since the day we met." Abby replied, not lowering the gun.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, why is that?"

"I did a little background check on you, turns out you have somewhat a history of violence towards women."

"What makes you think that?" Greg's hand gripped the bottle slightly tighter.

"I dunno, maybe the three ex's you killed in cold blood, the other seven you beat regularly, the two you stalked obsessively or maybe it's the ex wife you beat into a coma. Did you know she ended up dying as a result of that beating?"

"That was not my fault you nosy bitch!" Greg shouted, running towards Abby with the broken bottle in hand, but Abby was too quick for him, seeing what was going to happen, she fired the gun. It hit him in the shoulder but he was barely down when he got back op and came for her again, even more angered. " You stupid cow, none of it was any of your business."

He attempted to swing the bottle at Abby but the bullet in his shoulder made that somewhat difficult. He just managed to make a scratch in her upper arm before Abby shot again. She hit him in the leg but he managed to stand up and run away, out of the door. He was too fast for Abby and she was out of bullets.

I'm sorry I didn't believe you Abs." Kate said when she woke up in hospital the next day. "I guess I owe my life to you now."

"You would have done the same if the roles were reversed."

"Probably, but I really should have listened to you Abs."

"Kate, its okay. I understand. Greg had that whole charmer thing going on."

"But I loved him." Kate said, beginning to cry. "I know Kate, it's not your fault, and you didn't see his bad side. I only know 'coz I did a background check on him."

"You did a background check on him!?" Kate said sharply.

"I told you, there was just something dodgy about him."

"Kate's anger turned into a laugh. "Thanks Abs." Kate started crying again.

"Kate? What's up?" Abby said, concerned.

"The baby!"

"What baby?" a familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Um- hi Tony." Kate said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well Kate, what baby?"

"Um- Well…DiNozzo. I'm having your baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Kate let this information sink in and Abby sneaked out of the room as a confused and stunned Anthony DiNozzo stood just inside the doorway as still as a statue staring at Kate.

"Um- how? You're wh-? Come again?" said Tony scratching his head.

"Relax Tony, there was no drunken night that you've forgotten. It was from a donation you made to a sperm bank."

Still looking confused Tony said, "Did you, um-. Did you know it was mine?"

"Not until Abby told me." Kate said, "By then I was already pregnant."

"I didn't even know you and Greg were trying," he said.

"We were, but he was infertile so we decided on a sperm donor. One of the files the clinic gave us was yours. And by the way, who describes themselves as '_even more handsome_' than Michael Weatherly'?" Kate laughed. Tony joined in.

"So, are you gonna keep it?" he said, returning to seriousness and deep in thought.

"Of course I am. It may not have a father at the moment but it'll have so many uncles at NCIS it probably won't need one."

"I'll um- I'll be the father." Tony said. "That is if you'll let me Kate."

"You'll what?" Kate said, hoping this meant what she thought.

"Well I-m, um- I'm already the kid's biological dad. Why not just go the whole deal and give the kid a proper family…I love you Kate."

"You do?" said Kate, almost lost for words.

"Of course I do Kate...always have. This baby has just let me get up the courage to admit it."

'From the way he's talking you wouldn't think he'd only known about the baby for five minutes' thought Kate.

"I'm gonna kill Abby." Kate muttered, laughing.

"You're what? Why? Tony said. He obviously thought he'd said something wrong.

"Don't worry Tony, nothing to do with you. Now, this baby, you don't have to have anything to do with it if you don't want to."

"Kate I told you, I love you."

"Yeah, but-"

"Kate. The only think this baby has to do with me telling you this is the wake-up call it gave me." Tony said taking Kate's hands in his.

"I love you too Tony, I'd kiss you if my face didn't hurt so much." They laughed and Tony kissed her on the not slashed, or bruised, side of her face.

"When?" Kate asked Abby. Tony had gone to get them some coffee and Abby had come back to see Kate.

"When what, Kate?" said Abby, confused.

"When did you tell him I was pregnant, with his child?"

"How the hell did you know I'd even told him?" Abby asked, amazed.

"He was talking like he'd known about the baby for way longer than the five minutes since I'd told him."

"Sorry. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not Abs. If you hadn't told him he probably wouldn't have had the courage to tell me he loved me. He'd probably have run away."

"I knew he loved you, I knew it!" Kate laughed at the look of triumph on her friends face.

"So when are the rest of the team coming?" she asked.

"Well, Gibbs is currently fighting with Fornell about who should investigate your attack, even though it's obvious why he did it. Ducky is running tox on a sample of his blood to prove that he wasn't too drunk to know what he was doing, and McGee is printing off the background info I digged up on him. They should have it all cleared up in an hour or two." Abby said.


	6. Chapter 6

"All done," Gibbs said an hour and a half later as he entered Kate's hospital room. "Tox screen proved that he knew exactly what he was doing and his background didn't help. Oh, and Fornell backed off when I threatened to tell his superiors he'd been investigating cases that were in NCIS jurisdiction." Gibbs laughed.

"He's been stealing our cases?" said Tony.

"Well I didn't know, I was only bluffing, but when he got all nervous and backed off I realized that he must have." Gibbs was chuckling to himself.

"Bastard." Said Kate, "We'll have to reinvestigate all of those cases."

"Not you Agent Todd. These cases aren't work for pregnant ladies."

Kate threw a look at Abby which said 'You told him too?' and Abby replied with another look saying 'Sorry, couldn't help myself.'

"But it's still nine months till I'm due Gibbs." Kate said.

"Are you arguing with me Todd? Besides, none of us want anything to happen to this kid. It's gonna be a part of all of our lives."

'Awww. This baby has Gibbs going all protective already.' Kate thought.

"Fine, but there is no way I'm doing deskwork for nine months Gibbs, I'd go clinically insane."

"You can hang out with me in the lab Kate." Abby said. "Those nine months will just fly by."

"Gibbs?" Kate looked up at her boss. As he nodded, Abby hi-fived Kate.

"You will have to do a little deskwork though." Gibbs tried to tell her, but both Kate and Abby were too excited to listen. Abby was babbling already, "I'll teach you all about ballistics, and finger print analysis, and- and facial reconstruction, and-" she counted on her fingers.

"Abs, calm down, you're babbling already." Tony stopped her.

"Hey Kate. Sorry it took me so long to get down here but Ducky can't drive very well. He got pulled over twice for driving on the wrong side of the road." McGee and Ducky walked in, McGee laughing.

"For your information Timothy," Ducky said. "I was driving on the correct side of the road, or at least I would have been had we been in Britain."

"Still getting used to being back in The States after your vacation Ducky?" asked Kate, laughing.

"Oh Caitlin, how are you? Is the baby okay?" Ducky asked.

"How many people did you tell Abby?" Kate laughed.

"Only Gibbs and Tony…and McGee and Ducky, but I swear that's it. I was just so excited, you know how I get, I babble, I tell people things." Abby said guiltily.

"It's okay Abs. I don't mind you telling these guys. Just don't tell anyone else okay."

"Promise" said Abby, signalling crossing her heart.

"Anyway…I should be okay. The only thing I was worried about was that the baby wasn't going to have a father, but DiNozzo here…" Kate smiled and reached for Tony's hand and held it lovingly. "…has kindly offered to be daddy."

"You're getting married? McGee asked.

"No." answered Kate.

"Well actually…" replied Tony taking his hand from Kate's, grinned and reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. He got down on one knee beside the hospital bed, "Kate, in front of all of these co-workers and friends," he started, Kate realized just how crowded the room was, "I admit my whole, undying love for you. This baby has given me a chance for a family I never thought I would take. I want to be a father, a husband and a part of a family. I'd like you to be part of that family. Caitlin Todd? Will you marry me?" Kate was amazed at how sensitive, sincere and romantic Tony could be. Tony held a ring out, it was the most beautiful ring Kate had ever seen. A white gold band with a massive, but not obscenely oversized, diamond with a royal blue sapphire on either side.

"Of course I'll marry you Tony." She burst into tears and pulled him down into a hug. The tears stung her wounds but she didn't care. She was going to get married and have a family with the most romantic, excellent man in the world. Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey. They said you can get out of the hospital today Kate."

"Great, the food in here sucks."

"When you get out we're all going for a posh dinner to celebrate the engagement and the baby."

"Brilliant Abs." Said Kate absently; she could not stop admiring the beautiful ring. This was exactly the design she had dreamed of since she was a teenager. How had Tony known? Well that one was easily answered: Abby. You gotta love Abby.

"So Abs, you never told me, how did boss-man react to me and Tony?" Kate asked as she awoke herself from her thoughts.

"Well actually I believe his exact words were 'It's about bloody time'" laughed Abby.

"Really?" Kate asked, also laughing.

"Really. He's noticed how you two have been acting around each other since shortly after you started at NCIS."

"Whoa! Really? Gibbs was the one who noticed?"

"Well actually I noticed and pointed it out to Gibbs once, and then he began to notice too. It was rather funny considering you two were oblivious." Said Abby giggling before Kate sat up, grabbed one of her pillows and playfully hit her with it and laughed with her.

Kate had just been discharged from the hospital, Tony was at NCIS so her and Abby were catching a cab to the NCIS building. A cab pulled over to let them in. As they got in, Abby turned pale.

"Kate, I have a bad feeling. We have to get out of this cab."

"Normally, I'd laugh and take no notice of your bad feeling but since I almost got killed after I ignored your last bad feeling I think we should get out."

"So what's your feeling telling you Abs?" Kate said as they got out.

"it's not like Gibbs' gut Kate, it doesn't tell me anything specific. But what I do know is that we would have died if we had stayed in that cab and we have to get the driver out too." Abby said seemingly staring at the ground.

"Why?"

"You see that sort of red flashing reflecting off the sidewalk?" Abby says dropping down onto the sidewalk and looking on the underside of the cab. "Yup." She said, slightly squeakily, "It's a bomb." She jumps up, brushing dust off her black combats and skull shirt.

"Sir? Sir? Get out of the cab!" Kate banged on the cab window. Amazingly, for this part of D.C. anyway, the driver was American so understood every word. "There is a bomb on the underside of your cab, you have to get out."

The driver got out and Kate started to clear the area and make sure nobody cam near the bomb while Abby called Gibbs and the bomb squad.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kate, you're not going not like it." Abby said. They had detached the bomb from the cab safely and it was now lying disabled on Abby's desk. "I think someone's out to get you."

"How?"

"Well they rigged the bomb to a microphone and programmed a clip of your voice into the bomb. The bomb was set to explode at the sound of your voice."

"So why didn't it?" Kate asked, shocked but also confused. They had talked briefly in the cab, why hadn't it blown up?

"Well, this is the 'would-be-impressive-if-it-wasn't-rigged-to-kill-my-best-friend' thing. There was a pressure sensor in it, it had to sense someone get into the cab first to activate the microphone, then when you spoke, the signal would have to reach the bomb to detonate it. In theory you would be able to talk for a couple of minutes before you were blown to smithereens." Abby said animatedly, but more soberly than usual.

"Why '_in theory_'Abs?" Gibbs asked, entering the lab.

"Well, the person who made the bomb had a good idea but his practical ability was not so good. He programmed the voice clip in and hooked up the microphone easily, so he was probably good with computers, but he wired the bomb up wrong. Two of the wires are misplaced. One isn't even connected to anything."

"Do we know who set the bomb?"

"Greg." Replied Kate quietly. "It had to be, he's in the secret service so he knew about different ways to detonate bombs but he wouldn't have known enough to wire one up properly, and he also knew a lot about computers. And besides, he's the only one with that voice clip of me. It was the first message I ever left on his machine."

Kate burst into tears. Abby hugged and tried to console her friend, but she knew Tony could do that better.

"Why don't you go up and see Tony. I'll let you come back down when we get another case in." Abby said as Kate cried on her shoulder.

"Okay." Kate said, regaining composure, and leaving the lab.

"You think she'll be okay Gibbs?" said Abby, concerned.

"Nope. I think she'll break everything from here to the squad room, or at least put a dent in one side of the elevator." Gibbs said in his own special serious way, the way that you could never tell whether he's joking or deadly serious.


	9. Chapter 9

"That bastard!!" Kate yelled as she exited the elevator, which now had a small, but noticeable, dent in the door where she had been kicking it repeatedly.

"Kate, what's wrong?" Tony asked as he noticed his fiancés eyes were red and tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Kate practically screamed. "Well for a start, my ex-fiancé attacked me with a glass bottle for no apparent reason, he was then shot twice by Abby, while I lay out cold on my living room floor, but was still able to get away. And then to top it all off" she was in hysterics by now, "he programmed a bomb to detonate at the sound of my voice. Does that answer your question Tony?"

"Erm-" Tony stuttered in reply.

Kate noticed she had been screaming at him so she went over to his desk, sat down on his knee and gave him a hug, sobbing onto hid shoulders she said, "Sorry Tony, I didn't mean to shout. It's just, I thought I loved that bastard, then I tell him the baby's yours and he goes all Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde."

"It's okay Kate," Tony said, kissing the top of her head. "Everyone picks the wrong partner at some point."

"Even you?" Kate smiled, looking up at him.

"Especially me. God knows I've had more than my fair share of weirdo girls. But now I've got you."

Kate hated it that a sweet smile and a slightly romantic line could sucker her in so easily, that's how Greg fooled her, but this was Tony; she knew she could trust Tony. She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Not just a quick peck on the lips that they had been sharing when everyone else was around, a proper kiss. Their first real kiss.

"Hm- Hmm" McGee coughed, "Trying to work over here guys."

They broke apart smiling. "Then don't let us distract you probie, just get on with it." Tony laughed, stood up and pulled Kate back towards him by the waist. She had started to go back to her own desk after she had realized McGee was there. Tony turned her round to face him and pulled her into another 'proper' kiss.

"What's with the sudden public displays of affection DiNozzo?" Tony hadn't even noticed Abby and Gibbs get off the elevator.

"Sorry boss, won't happen again boss." He said, wiping Kate's lipstick from his lips.

"It had better not, and what have I told you about saying sorry."

"Sorry boss- damn it!!" said Tony, hitting himself on the head.

"Just stop talking DiNozzo," Gibbs said, "And shouldn't you lot be getting home, it's your weekend off."

"Great," Kate and Tony went to get their coats.

"Hey Kate, you wanna have dinner tonight? I'll cook."

"You can cook?" Kate asked, surprised.

"Yeah, so d'you wanna?"

"Sure, it'll be a great first date."

"Plus," Tony added, "A unique way to do it, engaged then first date."

They laughed.

"I'll be there at 7." Kate said.

"Forget it, I'll cook for you at your house. You don't even have to leave the house."

"Okay then, see you at 7" Kate said as they got into their separate cars. She just loved this romantic, sweet side of Tony. Of course, she loved his funny side too but, at one point, she had never thought Tony could even have another side than his 'skirt-chasing' side.


	10. Chapter 10

"Abby, I need help. Tony's coming over at 7, he's gonna cook for me."

"Awww that's so sweet, I'm just stuck with microwave meal for one tonight."

"Abs! What should I wear? I need to look fabulous tonight."

"I've got it. I have this gorgeous sapphire blue, strappy mini-dress. It would look great on you and it'd go great with those rocks on your finger."

"Brilliant, can you bring it round? Like now?"

"Already on my way Kate, see you in 5." Abby laughed down her cell.

"It's gorgeous Abs, but when did you ever wear a blue mini-dress?"

"It may have been part of a Halloween costume for me but it looks glamorous as hell on you."

"That it does. What did you go as?" Kate said, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Abby had straightened her hair for her and clipped it back with sliver slides.

"I went as…you know, I can't remember, I think it was in high school actually." Abby laughed.

Kate laughed. They heard a knock at the door. "That's Tony! He's early!" Kate said excitedly running to the door.

"Hey Abs, Hi Kate." Tony said, stepping in carrying flowers and a bag of groceries and giving Kate a polite kiss on the cheek.

"see ya Kate. Have fun guys." Abby said, leaving.

"Kate, you look amazing! Even more than usual, if that's possible."

It may have been the oldest line in the book but it still worked on Kate. She blushed and took the flowers from Tony so she could put them in water. They were the most beautiful arrangement Kate had ever seen. Roses, many different shades of white and blue. Kate was lost for words.

Kate watched Tony cook; he made it a performance just for her. He was amazing, and when they sat down to eat Kate discovered that the food was amazing too. 'Even I can't cook this well' she though, and smiled at him. They ate, they flirted and they chatted and finally they finished the spaghetti bolognaise that Tony had so wonderfully made.

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" Kate asked, wiping the sauce from her mouth.

"Sure, I'll just clear up in here, you go pick one."

"Okay." Kate said, standing up, giving Tony a short kiss and making her way to the living room. She got just inside the living room and stopped in her tracks. She didn't want to be in this room, this house even. Too many memories of Greg.

Tony finished clearing up in the kitchen and went to the living room, where he found Kate standing, still as a statue, staring round the room, as she had been for the past twenty minutes.

"Come on Kate, I'm taking you out for a drink." Tony said, grabbing their coats from the coat stand just inside the door, "and your staying at mine tonight."

Tony knew if she stayed here, Kate would be driven mad by memories of Greg.


	11. Chapter 11

"You know, I really shouldn't be drinking." Kate said. "It's bad for the baby."

"So just have non-alcoholic drinks then." Tony said as they approached the bar.

"Hey Kate!" said the barman, recognising her, "vodka and coke?"

"Jus the coke tonight Jerry."

"Are you…?" Jerry said glancing at Katee's flat stomach.

"Yes, isn't it great?"

"Absolutely," said Jerry coming round the bar to give Kate a congratulatory hug. "So who's the father?" he asked, letting go.

"That would be me." Tony said. Jerry grabbed his hands and shook them. "Tony." He introduced himself.

"Well you are one lucky guy, you two must be so happy.." Jerry was beaming.

"We are." They replied.

"And we're engaged." Kate held out her hand to show him the ring.

"This is brilliant. Drinks on the house tonight!!" Jerry exclaimed excitedly in a high-pitched voice. Tony got eh impression Jerry was ever so slightly gay.

"No- we couldn't Jerry." Kate started.

"Well at least let me buy you your first drinks." Jerry said.

"Fine." They said as they sat down at the bar.

They had a great time, with each other and chatting to Jerry in-between him serving other customers. Tony learned that Jerry was indeed gay and that he had been Kate's college roommate's brother.

"The man at the end of the bar would like to buy you your next drink." Jerry said to Kate, handing her another glass of coke.

"Sure why not." Kate said, taking a sip. She wasn't drunk but she was giddy with excitement. "Hey Jerry, this doesn't taste right. Is there alcohol in it?"

"Of course not." Jerry said. "I wouldn't do that to the baby."

"Tony, is it just me? Do you think it doesn't taste right?" Kate passed Tony her drink. He took a sip.

"It's not alcohol, but it's not just coke either. I don't think you should drink any more of this." He said, pushing the drink towards Jerry.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I swear I didn't put anything in it. Don't you think you should do your little CSI thing on it and find out what it is?"

"Good idea Jerry, have you got any empty plastic bottles?" said Kate.

"I have a plastic picnic cup, would that work?"

"Yeah." Jerry went up the stairs to his apartment above the bar and came back a few minutes later holding a hot pink cup with and even hotter pink lid. Kate poured her drink into it, thanked Jerry then left with Tony.

"Did you see the guy that bought you the drink?"

"No, but if my suspicions are right, I'd be prepared to bet my life on it being a certain secret service agent."


	12. Chapter 12

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news again Kate, but being the only forensic scientist in this place, I don't really have a choice." Abby said as Kate and Tony entered her lab.

"Abby, what was in my drink?" Kate asked, chewing nervously on her thumbnail.

"Well it's pretty new to the market, only just perfected. It's an abortion drug. It dissolves in your drink, is consumed by the pregnant lady and you only have to take it once for the baby to be a gonner." Abby said, attempting to break it gently.

"I only took a sip or two, could the baby still be in danger?" Kate said attempting to hold back tears.

"I'm no expert on this drug but I'd say your baby will be fine. Just be careful what you drink, and who you accept drinks from."

"It's him, it has to be." Kate said, sobbing into Tony's shoulder. "He's gonna try everything to make sure this baby isn't born."

"Are you sure it's Greg, I mean he was shot in the shoulder and leg a couple of days ago. Wouldn't he still be in hospital or something?" Tony said.

"Only one way to find out." McGee said, entering the lab. "Jerry sent over these CCTV videos of his bar last night. He thought you might need them, to find out who the mystery drinks buyer was."

"Well Jerry certainly has a smart head on his shoulders." Abby said, taking the tapes from McGee," so what's he doing working in a bar?"

"It was his lifelong dream apparently" said Tony, laughing, still holding onto Kate.

"Okay, there's like a load of tapes hear. Could you maybe give me a time frame to work with?" said Abby staring at the pile of tapes.

"Well we left he bar about 11pm so I'd check out eh tape marked 9pm – 11pm."

"Cool." Abby put the tape in and switched on one of her many screens. There, on the screen, sitting at the bar where Tony and Kate, talking to Jerry. The time in the bottom right hand corner of the screen showed 21:34.

"Fast forward a bit Abs, it was way after that." Kate said. She had removed her head from Tony's comforting shoulder and had turned round to watch the tape. Abby fast-forwarded and when the tape in the bottom right hand corner showed about 22:23 Kate said, "Stop. Who's that limping up to sit at the bar?"

Abby stopped the tape and magnified the picture, zooming in on the man Kate had pointed out. The man was limping and you could just see a square bandage patch on his shoulder, just peeking from under his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna hunt him down and kill him." Tony muttered. Kate was sobbing on his shoulder again.

"Kate, we're going to find him. And I won't let Tony in the same room as him…unless you want me to." Abby said, handing Bert to Kate. Kate squeezed him and let out a half sob-half giggle.

"I don't want him dead. I just want him to leave me ant the baby alone. It hasn't even been born yet and it's had two attempts on its life." Kate said wiping her eyes.

"Oh my god, I've found him." McGee said from one of Abby's computers, nobody had even noticed him going over to the computers to track Greg.

"How?" Abby said, joining McGee.

"Well I tracked his cell and-" McGee started.

"Wait a sec there, how did you have his cell number?" Tony interrupted.

"He gave it to me, said I should call him if I ever wanted him to set me up on a date." McGee answered, and at the almost-sad look on Abby's face he quickly added, "I was never going to call, I just though-"

"Probie! Back to Greg, where is he and how did you find him?" Tony interrupted again.

"Well, I tracked his cell number and it came up as a place pretty well covered in CCTV so I searched the live CCTV feeds and found him, as for where he is, he's three minutes from here." McGee finished, stepping out of the way so that Kate and Tony could see the computer screen. It revealed a slightly drunk (which they could tell from the way he was walking) Greg heading in the direction of NCIS with a barely visible 9mm tucked into his pants, muttering to himself.

"How did he get into the Navy Yard?!" Kate asked.

"No idea, but come on, we have to tell Gibbs." Abby said, picking up the phone, intending to call Gibbs' desk. Suddenly the power went out. The phone went dead the lights went out and the computers turned off.

"What a time for a power cut!! It couldn't have happened when I was alone in an elevator with you Kate." Tony attempted to joke.

"This is not the time for your twisted humour Tony. We have to get to Gibbs and warn security before he gets up here." Abby said.

"Okay. Abby, you and Kate stay here. McGee and I will go and warn security, if he's already here we can head him off."

"I'm not armed!" said Abby as Tony and McGee took their weapons out and began to leave.

"I am." Kate said determinedly, pulling out her gun.

"You know you won't be able to shoot me Katie." A voice said from the doorway.


	14. Chapter 14

They turned around, Kate McGee and Tony with their guns raised, and saw Greg at the doorway, also with a gun raised.

"I couldn't then, but things change." Kate said quietly, it was half true, what he'd said. She didn't want to shoot him, but she would if she had to.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, but maybe it has something to do with you attacking me with a broken glass bottle, or programming a bomb to detonate at the sound of my voice and blow me to smithereens. Or possibly drugging me to get rid of the baby, or maybe it could be the fact that you currently have a 9mm pointed at me. Take your pick, either way I have no problem shooting you, and I'm sure these guys don't either." Kate said, struggling to stay calm.

"I wouldn't have done any of that if I didn't have to."

"If you didn't have to! What the hell makes you think you have to!?" Abby cried.

"If I were you Abby." Greg sneered," I would shut up. You are not armed, I am. You're a clever girl, figure it out."

"Okay Greg, you're right. I don't want to shoot you. But please, why are you doing this" Kate pleaded.

"My life is over. You're the only thing I have…had. The baby was supposed to give me a new life, with you. But then I found out it was his" Greg gestured with his gun at Tony.

"I didn't know that would affect you like this. It didn't make any difference to me."

"'_Didn't make any difference_'!? You were having the love of your life's baby and it '_didn't make any difference_'!!"

"I was going to have a baby with you!"

"But the fact that Tony was the father would always be in the back of your mind."

"No it wouldn't." Kate lied.

"You know how I feel about liars Katie."

"Don't call me Katie." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"Why not? You used to love it."

"I think you lost the right to call me Katie when you swung that broken bottle in my face."

"Katie, come on. I didn't want any of this."

Suddenly the power came back on.

"Well you only have yourself to blame." Kate said. Suddenly Greg directed his gun at Tony.

"Greg, you need to stop this. You have never had any reason to be jealous of Tony."

"Katie, you're engaged to the guy! Tell me the truth, you were wishing I was him for the whole of our relationship. Weren't you!?"

"Yeah." Kate said sarcastically, "I was wishing you were him." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Greg, obviously not taking in the sarcasm, cocked his gun, focusing determinedly on Tony.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice came from behind Greg. Greg, turning round, saw Gibbs also pointing a gun at him. Noticing he had no other option, what with having four federal agents pointing guns at him, Greg dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender. Gibbs cuffed him as Tony picked up his gun. Tony and Gibbs roughly dragged Greg up to an interrogation room followed by McGee.

"Wow, I really need to start carrying a gun." Abby said to Kate, who was deep in thought.

"What did he mean? When he said his life was over." Kate said distractedly. "He is a secret service agent, he's good looking, comes from a rich family. Why did he say his life was over?" She looks up at Abby.

"I don't know. Maybe he meant losing you." Abby suggested.

"No," Kate shook her head slowly. "I could see it in his eyes. There was something else, I just know it."

"Hey Kate, honey. Gibbs is gonna interrogate him soon. I thought you might want to be there." Tony came into the lab.

"Yeah, there are a few things I need to know." Kate stood up.

"Are you sure Kate, I mean after all the crap he's-" Abby started.

"I have to Abby. I have to know." Kate said, leaving with Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs, for once, was unusually calm during the interrogation.

"You have no reason to arrest me." Greg said when Gibbs entered the room.

"You were on a naval base without clearance and you waved a gun in my colleagues' faces with intent to kill at least one of them." Gibbs said coldly.

Greg just looked at the table.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Greg looked up, slightly confused.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you attack Kate, plant a bomb to kill her, attempt to drug her then come into NCIS with the intention of killing her."

"I didn't start out wanting to kill her, I loved her, I still do. But I saw the way she looked at Tony, and I heard the way she talked about him. The baby was the last straw."

"But why? What made you want to kill her and the baby? Did you think you'd get away with it?"

"I didn't care any more. She was the last thing I had, my life is over anyway."

"Why is your life over, you have everything."

"I had everything. I had a good job, lots of money and a gorgeous fiancé. But then, one by one, I started to lose it all. First, the job. I let a homicidal psych-ward patient with a gun within inches of the President. The President could've been killed, two of my colleagues were. I was fired immediately. I wasn't too worried. I had a massive trust fund, but then my parents heard what happened and cut me off. Then on the same day, Kate told me she was pregnant with Tony's child, that the sperm donor had been him. I was already a little drunk and angry, it just pushed me over the edge."

"Oh my god!" Kate said from the other side of the one-way mirror. "I had no idea."

"Kate, you couldn't have been expected to know."

"I thought he loved me, why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know but we're about to find out, Gibbs just asked him."

Back in the interrogation room Gibbs had just asked. "Why didn't you tell Kate you'd been fired?"

"I couldn't, we'd joined the service at the same time. We'd been dating since just before she was selected to protect the president. I was given her job when she joined NCIS. It would've been too embarrassing to tell her I'd been such a failure." Greg replied.

"You were going to marry her, she would've found out eventually. Believe me, I've had enough wives to know that you can't keep secrets from them." Gibbs said.

Kate couldn't believe what she was seeing. Usually by now Gibbs would be roaring at the person he was interrogating or at least be a little pissed off. But here he was, cracking jokes!

"What the hell is going on with Gibbs?" she asked Tony.

"Maybe he realizes he can get more out of Greg if he's nice. If he makes Greg feel comfortable, Greg will tell him more."

Kate was half disappointed. She had almost looked forward to seeing Greg 'tortured' by Gibbs. But, on the other hand, Greg was telling Gibbs everything he needed to know, so obviously the 'nicely-nicely' technique was working on Greg.

"You still haven't told me why you felt you had to kill Kate." Gibbs said.

"At first I was drunk and mad. So I set up the bomb using a technique I'd learned from my friend on the bomb squad in New York but I ended up wiring it up wrong. Then I realized I didn't want her dead, I just didn't want the baby to be born. Then my brother suggested this abortion drug that his pharmaceutical company had just perfected. I was still in pain from where that forensic bitch had shot me so my brother gave me some painkillers and I was able to get to the bar. It was easy to get the drug into her drink, that excitable poof of a barman had been going round all night excited because his friend was pregnant and engaged. I bought her a drink and slipped the pill into it. I was regretting not wanting to kill her, it was a horrible way of finding out how easily she had moved on."

"I'm sure it was, but was that really any reason to attempt to kill her?"

"She said she loved me." Greg was near tears. "That lying cow! She and that baby both deserve to die!" Greg's mood quickly changed. He was now standing up and shouting. His chair now lying on the floor.

"I-I-I did love him." Kate stuttered softly as Tony put his arms around her to comfort her.

Gibbs stood up to face Greg. "Don't call her a lying cow you filthy bastard. Nobody, NOBODY has the right to say who deserves to live or die, especially when it comes to children!" he shouted.

Greg lowered his voice and almost sneered, "They're here aren't they, listening to every word I say."

Greg walked over to the one way mirror. "I'm not going to let that baby be born. I promise that I will kill it, and you. _Katie_. Then for good measure, I'll kill daddy DiNozzo." Greg was laughing almost manically when Gibbs roughly pinned him against the wall face first.

"You come within 100 feet of either Kate, DiNozzo or their unborn child and I swear I will personally hunt you down and make your death a long, slow and painful one." Gibbs whispered aggressively into his ear.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell do you mean I can't keep him in custody? He made threats against my team and waved a gun in their faces!"

"I'm sorry Jethro, but he was against three armed federal agents, he wasn't exactly holding them hostage." Jenny said calmly as Gibbs stormed into her office. "You have no reason to keep him here."

"Other than the fact he's after two members of my team." Gibbs raised his voice.

"You have no proof." Jenny said, still calm.

"He admitted it! I have the tape!! He threatened them right in front of me!!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'm sorry Jethro, you have no proof that he meant that threat, he could've-"

"He tried to blow her up!!" Gibbs interrupted.

"It won't stand in court Jethro!" Jenny was getting frustrated now.

"Who's side are you on director" Gibbs said, leaving the room even angrier than he was when he entered.

"Release him." Gibbs said, walking into the squad room, still furious.

"But boss-" Tony stood up from behind his desk.

"I said release him DiNozzo! Director Shepard's orders."

Tony left the squad room followed by Gibbs.

"Since when did Gibbs follow Director's orders instead of his gut?" McGee asked Abby.

"Don't ask me, even I don't know how his mind works." Abby replied, still staring after Gibbs.

10 minutes later

Abby and McGee are working at McGee's computer. As usual, McGee sitting on his chair, Abby standing, arms around him, typing away at his keyboard.

Kate comes into the squad room peaky and pale.

"How's that morning sickness Kate?" Abby asks, looking up as Kate rummages through her desk drawers.

"They should just call it 'making-you-hate-your-baby-before-its-even-born' sickness. This is way past morning." Kate says, shoving a few tic-tacs into her mouth.

Suddenly they hear a commotion coming from down the hall.

"Tony" Abby mutters worriedly.

"What about Tony?" Kate asks.

"He was told to go and release Greg." Abby says.

Kate and McGee grab their guns and head towards the commotion.

"Come any closer and I'll do it." Greg says.

He is surrounded by several armed agents including Gibbs, Kate and McGee, and is backing down and empty corridor leading to the elevator. He is holding a knife to Tony's throat, Tony is trying to remain calm but his forehead is covered in sweat and he is barely able to stop himself from shaking

"You don't want to do this Greg. You were just about to be released. You could've started your life over." Gibbs said. He had to keep Greg talking, none of the agents had a clear shot where they could shoot Greg without harming Tony.

"I told you agent Gibbs. I'm not going to stop until they're dead." Greg said. He was shaking even more than Tony.

"Even if it means dying yourself? Look around you Greg. There are a dozen agents here who wont hesitate to shoot if you so much as look like you're going to harm Tony."

"I don't care. I know none of you have a clear shot at hitting me without this knife slitting Tony's throat in the process."

Kate saw out of the corner of her eye an armed figure coming up the empty corridor behind Greg. Greg hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"You don't have to do this Greg." Gibbs tried.

Greg lowered the knife slowly but suddenly turned Tony round and brought back the knife. He was going to plunge the knife into Tony's stomach but before he could, a shot saw fired. He fell down and a pool of his blood began to spread. Behind him, gun raised, was Jenny.


	17. Chapter 17

"I hate to say I told you so…" Gibbs smiles at Jen.

"Oh wipe that grin off your face Jethro. I agree that releasing Greg wasn't the best of ideas, but if we hadn't, the bastard wouldn't be dead. He'd still be after Kate, Tony and the baby."

"I suppose. And good shot by the way. I must admit that, for a second there, I didn't think we would get him. None of us had a shot that wouldn't have resulted in DiNozzo suffering a lethal cut to the throat."

"Well thank you Jethro. I haven't handled a gun in a while and I'm surprised I even shot on target."

"The agent in you never goes away Jen." 

"Well after all that action, I think I need a quiet night in. How about dinner at my place?" Tony said as he sat alone with Kate in the squad room. Gibbs was still talking with the director and McGee had been down in Abby's lab for a suspiciously long time.

"Sure, that sounds great. I'd offer to cook but, after your feast, my attempt at cooking would be almost as bad as Gibbs'." Kate laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll order in. Then we can watch a movie or something. Hey, what do you think is taking McGee so long?"

"Oh come on Tony, he's with Abby. So they're either playing with some computer programme or they're having some hinky fun, Abby style."

"I think I'd take a guess at option number two." Tony said, his eyes wide with surprise, staring in the direction of the elevator.

McGee walked out of the elevator smiling and attempting to act normally.

"McGee!! You did it in Abby's lab!!" Tony said, a little too loudly.

McGee looked around.

"What makes you think that?" he said.

"I dunno Probie! Maybe the 'I just got laid' smile on your face or the black lipstick on your neck and face, or maybe the fact that your shirt is wrongly buttoned up and, whoa!, tucked into your unzipped fly."

McGee's face reddened and he quickly walked to the men's room to sort himself out.

Tony turns to face Kate who is laughing almost hysterically.

"Hey, how come we haven't done it at work?" Tony asks her when she calms down.

"Because I'm not Abby." She answers, still slightly red in the face from laughing.

"Damn it, I knew I should have asked Abby to marry me." He jokes and receives a slap on the back of the head as Gibbs enters the squad room.

"Don't joke like that with pregnant women DiNozzo, they don't like it." Gibbs said, sitting down at his desk. Kate laughed at the look of 'how the hell does he do that' on Tony's face.

"Well that dinner was amazing Kate." Tony said as he finished his food.

"All I did was order." Kate laughed.

"And you did a damn good job of it." Tony was laughing too.

Tony put his containers on the table and stretched his arms, pulling Kate into a hug. He let go and as her head sat in his lap he began to stroke her hair softly.

"I love you Kate. I'm so glad this baby brought us together, even if it nearly got me killed." Tony started off seriously then ended up laughing.

"I love you too…"

"But…?"

"Do you think we'd be together if it wasn't for this baby?"

"Of course!"

"Tony…" Kate looked up at him. "I'm trying to be serious here."

"Okay…we wouldn't, but I'd still love you."

"Do you think I'd have stayed with Greg? And married him?" Kate was terrified at the thought.

"Probably…but I don't think you would have stayed with him for long. His mean side would have come through eventually, hopefully before you'd married him."

"I love you, and as you found out from Greg, I've had feelings for you for ages."

"We're supposed to be trained investigators! How could we have worked along side each other for so long and not realize?" Tony laughed.

"I don't know, but that's not what's important now. What's important now is that we both know and we're having a baby together. And the one person who wanted to take it all away from us is dead" Kate reached up to kiss Tony.

He stopped her and said worriedly, "There's still his brother."


End file.
